Last hope
by Eywana
Summary: Clary is kidnapped by Sebastian. what will happen and will Jace rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 weeks since Sebastian kidnapped me. I wonder where Jace is, are they coming or have they already forgotten me? The last weeks were a living hell. I still have hope, I still fight every day against him, but I'm on the edge of my power. May by I can fight one more time, may by he doesn't come today. I hope.

the door cracked open and I saw Sebastian standing against the door frame.

'hello, my dear sister. How was your night? My night was pleasingly wel.' He said with a creepy smile.

'stay the hell away from me, Sebastian.'

'I can't, we have business today.'

'don't come any closer, or I swear I kill you!' Clary screamed.

'Grab her and bring her to the room.' Her brother sais with a pleasant smile on his lips. At that moment demons came through the door. Clary knew that resistance was useless.

In the room they put the chains around her hands and feet. In the room were many different torture devices. One scarier than the other. 'So Clary, we begin today with the whip and continue from there.' Sebastian said with an evil grin. And then her first scream rang through the hole room.

I don't know if it's seconds or hours later. Everything hurts.

'So darling, do you enough or shall we continue?'

'Please stop.' I didn't even care if I begged. 'Then we will go to bed, darling.'

' No! Not tonight!' but Sebastian already dragged me to another room with a huge bed in the middle. Sebastian threw away my clothes and bind me to the bed. I soundlessly cried. In a minute Sebastian lay on top of me without clothes.

'Tonight you will like it, darling. You will be mine.'

'Jace' I whispered, before dark surrounded me.

* * *

**please review! **

**tell me if you want another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Again I woke up in the huge bed. My whole body ached from the night before. Sebastian was gone. Someone has dressed me while I was asleep. I stood up and walked to the mirror in the room. My whole body full of scars and bruises. Sebastian said that I couldn't use a iratze. I must feel the pain he said. Hopefully Jace don't see me like this I thought. The door was thrown open and Sebastian stood there.

'Admire yourself, sister?'

'Go away, monster. I don't want you here.' I said with a angry voice.

'Tsst, and I had a present for you. But know I don't know if I give it to you.'

'what for present?' I asked.

'Come down in a few minutes and you will see it.' With that he walked out the room end closed the door.

Quickly I put some clothes on and I followed Sebastian. When I was downstairs I couldn't believe my eyes. Unconscious on the floor lay Jace. Covered in blood. When I saw Jace I fell on my knees.

'Why is he here?'

'I thought you would be happy if you saw him and I need him for some things.' Sebastian said with a grin. I didn't like his tone at all.

'What for things?'

'Just things.'

'you have a free day today, Clarissa. Enjoy it.'

I was alone with Jace. I ran to him. I shook on his shoulders en screamed: 'Jace wake up! Please, I need you.' Tears were all over my face, but I didn't care. Jace was here. Everything would be alright. I took him in my arms and laid my head in his shoulders. A few minutes later strong arms gripped me.

'Ssht, everything will become alright.' Jace said with a gentle voice. More tears came.

'Clary, baby look up.' I shook my head. 'but after a few minutes I looked up. What I saw were no gold eyes. But there were black, with no pupil. Like Sebastians.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :)**

**plaese review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that it took so long. I was very busy with school.**

**Hope you like the next chapter.**

**And thanks for the reviews ^^**

* * *

**3 weeks earlier**

**JPOV**

Triiiinnggg! Pick up, pick up the phone Clary. Where are you? Clary left 6 hours ago and still hasn't returned.

Suddenly the phone wasn't in my hands anymore. I looked up and saw Alec with the phone in his hands.

'Jace, don't worry. Clary will come back. stop calling like that.' Alec said. After he said that the screen of my phone light up. It was Clary. I grabbed the phone out Alec' hands.

'Clary, where are you?' I almost screamed.

But the voice that answered wasn't the voice I want to hear.

'Clary is not available. Try another time.'

'Sebastian! Where is Clary? What did you do to her, bastard!'

'I haven't done anything to my little sister. Say bye to Clary. It's probably the last time you will hear her.' Sebastian said with an evil tone in his voice.

I heard Clary scream on the background. After that he hung up.

At that moment Isabelle walked in.

' What happened here and do you guys saw Clary?'

I didn't say anything, but the look on my face was enough for her.

'Oh, no. I will kill that bastard!' Isabelle screamed.

She walked out the room. After a few minutes Alec followed her.

'Are you coming Jace?'

'What are we going to do?'

'I will call Magnus, may by he can help.'

'I will come in a few minutes.' Alec left and I was alone In the room.

The phone fell out my hand and I left the room.

'I'll get you Clary. Prepare Sebastian, you'll die for this.'

**-Time skip – 7 days later**

Clary was now one whole week gone. We didn't found any clues where she is. I'm desperate. I want to hold her tight. Never letting her go. I am lost without her.

'Jace, are you listening? We can't do anything more.' Izzy said.

'don't say that! We must find her!' I almost yelled.

' I know, but Magnus tried everything.' I left the room. I didn't hear the screams from Izzy and Alec. I walked to her room and grabbed her pillow. I still smelled after Clary. With happy thoughts I fell in sleep.

**-Time skip- 10 days later**

I just lay on her bed. Didn't do anything. The others were worried. Someone knocked on the door.

'Go away!' I yelled. The door opened. 'I have an offer for you.' a voice said. It was from the person I hated the most. I jumped off the bed and attacked the person. Sebastian lay below me.

' Sebastian, you son of a bitch. Where is Clary.' Within a second I lay below and Sebastian on top of me.

' I have an offer for you, if you don't want it. Than that's fine.'

' I will listen. What's the offer?' I asked.

' If you want to see Clary, you only have to drink from the infernal cup.'

'Never! I never will drink from that.'

' Than did is a goodbye Jace. I will do the greetings to Clary.' Sebastian said with a evil grin.

'Wait, I do it.'

'follow me than.'

I stood up and followed Sebastian. I knew this was stupid from me, but I had to see Clary. Just once.

* * *

**Please Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it took so long.**

**one of the next chapters will be a long one.**

**don't hate me, please**

* * *

It was a few hours after I discovered that Jace had drunk from the Mortal cup. I was now in my own room. Jace and Sebastian had some business to do.

I still can't believe it. How could he be so stupid. What were his thoughts when he drank. Stupid stupid stupid Jace. Maybe I draw something to help my thoughts.

After I picked up my drawing block, my hands moved out themselves. When I was done I saw that I had drawned me, Jace and Sebastian. Me in the middle of them with a sword in my right hand and a stele in my left hand. Jace with white angel wings on my right and Sebastian with dark angel wings on my left.

It was a beautiful picture. But I had no idea why I had drawn this. Maybe a sign from the angels? I laid the drawing block on my table. It was almost evening. Tomorrow hell will begin again. But now is Jace there also.

I was scared for my future. But I was most scared from the worlds future. Sebastian had now Jace and me.

I really need to get out of here. With Jace and again find something against the bond between Jace and Sebastian. It must.

I fell asleep with the thought of Sebastian dead and the world saved. Jace and me together.

* * *

The next morning I woke up by knocking on my door and someone (sebastian) screamed that I need to hurry up.

After 5 minutes Sebastian came through the door and pickt my wrist and drags my out of the room. before i could speak a whole sentence, I hung on chains from the ceiling.

This time was far more worser than normal. One: Sebastian did everything twice. Two: the whole time Jace was watching me. I did notice one small thing in the beginning. when i screamed i saw Jace twitch.

For the first time I had a free night. No Sebastian. But he didn't ad iratzes on me. So the whole night i was dying from the pain.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed.

This time no good dreams, but very realistic nightmares.

were Sebastian had won the war and I was his slave, till i died.

* * *

**Review! ^^**


End file.
